The Long Road to the Top
by Angel Nega
Summary: Shuichi has dreams of making it to the top. But Yuki's stubborn attitude and constant interruptions keep Shuichi from reaching his goal.


Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me. Oh, but one day, you wait, Yuki Eiri will be mine! 

Now with out further ado I present:

The Long Road to the Top

Yuki looked over the paragraph he had just hurriedly typed and debated whether or not to leave it or change it. His thumb lightly drummed against the edge of the keyboard and just as he was about to make his decision the front door crashed open and a high pitch shriek shakes his eardrums. His hands ache to reach up and cover his ears, but somehow they remain stretched out over the keys.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuki! Hey Yuuuuuuuuuki, I'm home!" 

Flinching, Eiri begins to type deciding it best to just leave the sentence as it was and complete what he could before Shuichi came in and began his nagging. Sometimes he could swear that the brat was a woman, with the way his mouth was always flapping saying things that nobody really cared to hear. But that was just Shuichi and as much as Yuki didn't want to admit it he had gotten use to the boy sitting next to him as he typed, words pouring from Shuichi's mouth faster than his fingers were able to move across the keyboard. And as annoying as Shuichi was he found it harder to write without him there.

"There you are Yuki!" Yuki's eyes narrow slightly and he thinks as much as he enjoys Shuichi's company it would help if his voice wasn't so squeaky. "Hey, hey, Yuki, look what I brought home for dinner. You like pizza, right? Right?

"Whatever." Yuki replies his eyes never leaving the monitor. 

"Oh, Yuki," the boy pouts, "don't be like that. I went out of my way to make dinner tonight and you don't even care."

"Did you make the pizza?"

"Well, no."

"Then I guess you didn't make dinner."

Shuichi's cheeks puff up like a squirrels does after stuffing it with food and he glares coldly at Yuki. He then expels the air from his mouth and sets the pizza down on the chair next to the blonde haired man. He didn't know what to do. He had wanted to make Yuki loosen up just a little so he could speak with him on a very important subject. But things weren't going as planned. He should've known by now that Yuki wasn't one to have his emotions be swayed by food.

"Well," Yuki says, his eyes never once looking up from the computer screen, "is there something you want?"

Shuichi crosses his arms, "Yes, in fact, there is something I want."

"Instead of standing there like an idiot, maybe you should tell me what it is then."

Cold words. Spiteful words. Words that usually brought tears to the nineteen-year-old eyes. But not today. Today he had to be strong. For today everything in their relationship is going to change.

Shuichi braces himself by sucking in a gigantic breath of air. Then shouting out at the top of the lungs he proclaims, "I want to be on top!!" 

Seconds go by and soon those seconds become minutes and still there is no answer from Yuki. The only thing that could be heard in the still air is the rhythmic typing of Yuki's fingers moving to and fro across the keyboard. Shuichi fears that he screamed so loud that he more than likely burst his lovers eardrums. But just in case he was still capable of hearing he repeats himself, this time speaking at a normal tone. "Yuki, I want to be on top."

The sound of fingers running frantically across the keyboard stop and the room grows silent. He had gotten his attention, he knew that much. Now all he had to do was wait for him to react to his demand. It wasn't like he was asking to marry the guy or anything, he just wanted the simple pleasure of enjoying what Yuki was able to enjoy night after night after night. It wasn't right that he had to suffer so all the time! 

"You want to be on top of what?" Yuki's voice is a monotone, yet it had a deep husky tone that sent shivers through Shuichi's body. But those icy blue eyes of Yuki's have moved from the monitor onto Shuichi and this shakes the boy even more than his voice. "You want to be on top of a building?" Yuki's right hand goes to his side and he slowly pushes himself up until he stood erect. "You want to be on top of your work?" He moves over to Shuichi and his hand goes to his cheek, caressing it in such away that the boy's eyes fell shut in ecstasy. "Or do you want to get on top of me? Is that it Shuichi? You want to ride me like how I ride you?"

Shuichi's head bobs up and down and he can already tell that Yuki is putty in his hands. He knew that he must like the idea from the way he was acting. It probably turned him on and that's why he had to be all over Shuichi at that moment.

But Shuichi had never been so wrong in his life.

"You stupid idiot." Yuki spits and Shuichi's eyes fly open. "How dare you even think such a thought. Do you have any idea all the work that goes into being on top?!"

Shuichi's hand slaps Yuki's away from his cheek and he glares up at the taller man. He was still trembling but it wasn't from the affect Yuki had on him, now it was from the anger that surged through him. "Work?! What work?! I'm the one doing all the hard work! I have to position myself juuust right," his legs spread, arms lift, and his head tilts up, "see like that. Not only that you have no idea the pain I must endure."

"Oh yes," Yuki rolls his eyes, "I can tell you're really suffering when you're screaming at the top of your lungs, 'yes, yuki, more, more, don't stop'." He imitates the poor boy quiet well and a blush floods Shuichi's face. 

"You don't understand! My poor bottom!" he whines and his hand goes to his behind and he strokes it ever so gently. "The abuse it must put up with." His lower lip begins to tremble and his hands tighten into loose fist and he pulls them to his face, "It's not fair, Yuki!"

"Shut-up." Yuki says with a wave of his hand and he returns to his seat, his work, his typing. 

"No!" Shuichi hollers and moves to the back of Yuki's computer. He then slams the top of it down, just barely missing bashing his lovers fingers in. That was a very defiant move on his part, one that could cost him his life. But he had to show Yuki how important this is to him. So he needed to shock him. Yuki reacts by shooting him the most hateful glare he can conjure up. 

"It's not fair!" Shuichi shouts. "You can't always be on top! Sometimes you have to be at the bottom! That's how relationships are suppose to work! On a rotation!"

Yuki's hand reaches for his box of cigarettes and he coolly pulls one out. Placing the cigarette in between his thin red lips he reaches for his lighter. "Get out." He states. Shuichi takes a step backwards almost as if an invisible force was drawing him away from Yuki, pulling the young man out of harms way. "I don't care where you go," he says and he lights the cigarette, "but you can't stay here."

"Yuki!" Shuichi whines. "That's not fair---"

"Fair, fair, fair!" Yuki's eyes dart up. "You say that word constantly, but do you even know its meaning?"

"I can get the dictionary and look it up."

"Leave. Now."

"But the rotation Yu—"

"Go!"

A high pitch wail shakes the walls of the building as Shuichi goes running to the front door in tears. He knew that he wasn't suppose to cry, he had to prove to Yuki that he was worthy enough to be the dominant one in the relationship. At least once every week, that is all he wanted. 

When he gets to the front door he grabs a hold of the handle and turns it with a jolt. With great ferocity he throws the door open and it collides into the wall. That made him feel a little better, that is until he sees somebody standing outside the door.

"Hey Shuichi!"

What he is seeing cannot be real. He rubs his eyes and looks back out to find the girl still there smiling sweetly at him. Grabbing a hold of the door he slams it shut. Maybe now that crazy image he saw will dissipate. 

"Hey!" came the voice from the other side. "Open this door Shuichi! How dare you slam it right in my face!"

His sister! What is his sister doing there?! He couldn't think of any reason for her visit, for she never had before. He really didn't want to see her at a time like this. She would take notice of how distraught he looked, push him into telling her the reason he looked so, in which would embarrass him immensely. Lastly, she would lecture him about how to make his relationship work and then suddenly somehow the subject would end up on her. That would only stress him more than he already was.

"SHUUUUICHI!!!"

"Who in the name of GOD is that?!?!"

Shuichi's head twist around to find Yuki's head poking around the corner, his cigarette being ground in between his teeth. This wasn't a good situation at all. If Yuki got into his business he would just end up making him feel even worst then he already was. And Yuki was good at doing that. So he had to choose between his sister or Yuki. That was like choosing between the devil or, well, the devil. Either way, he lost. 

"Well?"

"I don't know," he replies to Yuki's question while waving at him, "But I'm leaving now. See you later then!" he opens the door and hurriedly exits. Turning around he finds his sister looking very vexed and ready to tear off his head.

"What is your problem?!" she screeches. "How rude can you get?"

Rude? Rude! She was one to talk about rude! Rude was showing up at somebody's house uninvited and unannounced! 

"What do you want?" he asks.

She doesn't reply at first, she begins by mumbling under her breath things like "I don't know why mom couldn't have done this", and "I feel sorry for that poor girl". These comments only heightens the pink hair boys curiosity.

"Well?" 

She crosses her arms, "I just came by to drop something off for you."

"Huh?"

"Well, actually, it's more of a someone then a something."

"What are you talking about."

"Turn around."

He does as she demanded and he turns around only to find another girl standing before him. Around her feet were a large wooden trunk and two huge suitcases that looked as if they were about to burst. The girl is young, and looked to be around his sisters age. She had a light brown complexion and hair that came half way down her back and bangs that curled at the sides of her face. There was no doubt in his mind that she was foreign. But why did his sister bring this foreigner to him? 

"I can see that you don't remember her." Maiko comments as she moves to her brothers side. 

"How is it possible to remember somebody you never met?!"

Maiko laughs softly to herself. She was really enjoying this. She loved watching Shuichi's insane expressions whenever he got baffled. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder she whispers in his ear, "Does eleventh grade, foreign exchange student permission form ring a bell?"

Eleventh grade? Foreign exchange student permission form? He could just vaguely remember an incident with his mother where he begged and pleaded with her to sign him up for the program so a student from another country could lodge at their home. But there was no way in the world that the school would send a student to him now! He had graduated just the previous year! And besides, he was a huge super star now. He didn't have time to baby-sit some foreigner.

"B-but that was nearly three years ago!" Shuichi stutters. 

"Yeah, and remember what mom told you if this was ever to happen?"

Shuichi's head drops upon his chest. Could his life get anymore complicated? He didn't think it was possible for it to get any more dramatic than it had been.

"I'm in charge of her until she leaves."

His sister slaps him hard on the back, "That's right!" she begins to skip down the hall, stops halfway and turns around. "Don't worry big brother, it's only for a year. And who knows, maybe within that time Yuki will allow you to be on top!"

His face is red, he knows because he can feel it burning. If anything, at that moment he wanted to chase after his sister and force her to take the girl back with her. Then he would give her a good roughing up for listening in to conversations that had nothing to do with her. But for some reason he was unable to move. The whole reality of the situation frightened him. He will have to bring the girl into Yuki's home and she will have to live there with them. 

That is, of course, only if Yuki allowed it and knowing Yuki, he would throw Shuichi out before he allowed such a thing. 

His head lifts and he looks at the bright wide-eyed girl. "Well," he says with a sigh, "Looks like I won't be riding the Yuki express anytime soon." The girl looks at him oddly and Shuichi begins to wonder if she could even speak Japanese. "Thank you for screwing up my life." He says and the girl smiles. It is then that he knew that she couldn't understand him.


End file.
